


long time no see

by Spikedluv



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: When Zero returns to L.A. from a 4-day photoshoot he’s very anxious to see Jude.





	long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-3.11 and completely ignores the existence of season 4.
> 
> Written for the [Rounds of Kink](https://rounds-of-kink.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Any, Any, long time no see, sex on, against, or under furniture. (I saw this prompt and immediately thought of Jude and Zero. I apparently have a ~thing for them having sex in Jude’s office. *g*)
> 
> I’m also using this to fill the _Locked In_ square on my card for Round 13 of [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope_bingo.dreamwidth.org). (It technically fits! *g*)
> 
> Posted: September 4, 2019

Zero stepped into the outer office and pressed a finger to his lips before Jude’s administrative assistant, Sarah could greet him. He would’ve laughed out loud at the myriad expressions that crossed her face if he hadn’t been trying to surprise Jude.

“Now might be a good time to take my lunch break,” Sarah said, keeping her tone low.

Zero winked and mouthed, “Good idea.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. She’d stopped blushing after the third time Zero had locked himself in the office with Jude. Sarah retrieved her purse and left the office without another word.

Zero moved over to the open doorway that led to the inner sanctum. He leaned against the frame and watched Jude work. He’d removed his suit jacket and had his cuffs rolled up, and his hair was a little mussed on the one side where he’d probably run his fingers through it more than once. Zero liked these moments when he caught Jude unguarded.

Just as Zero was about to announce his presence, Jude pressed the intercom. “Sarah, do you have the figures from Marketing yet?”

“Sarah’s not out there,” Zero said.

Jude’s head shot up when he heard Zero’s voice.

“Hey,” Zero said softly. “Long time no see.”

Shock turned to pleasure as Jude processed the fact that Zero was standing right there. Jude grinned and breathed, “You’re back.” He stood and hurried around the desk. Halfway to Zero, Jude put on the brakes. “Wait, why isn’t Sarah at her desk?”

Zero gave Jude the smile he knew made Jude’s knees go weak as he stepped farther into the office and closed the door behind him. “She might’ve taken an early lunch.” The click of the lock was loud in the sudden silence.

Jude shook his head. “No.” He took a step backwards as Zero advanced on him. “We are not doing this.”

The ‘again’ was left unspoken.

“Didn’t you miss me?” Zero said with a pout.

“You were only gone . . .” Jude backed into a chair and had to navigate around it. “. . . four days,” he finished.

Instead of skirting the chair to his left, which would’ve taken him around to the back of the desk and relative safety, Jude had moved to his right, which allowed Zero to back him right up to the desk. Zero couldn’t tell if that had been an honest blunder or not.

“That wasn’t a no,” Zero said. He wasn’t touching Jude, but he was close enough to see the pulse fluttering in his throat.

“Of course I missed you,” Jude said, “but our, uh, reunion could wait until we got home.”

Zero tilted his head and gave Jude an exaggerated questioning look. “Could it, though?”

Jude laughed despite himself. Zero reached out and tugged on Jude’s tie. He slid his hand down it until he reached the bottom, his knuckles brushing Jude’s chest the entire way. Jude’s laughter choked off with a gasp. He looked into Zero’s eyes and nibbled on his bottom lip.

Zero took the final step that brought their bodies into the barest contact. He lowered his head until his lips hovered above the skin of Jude’s neck. Zero moved his head, his lips blazing a trail in the air above Jude’s neck and jaw. A little shiver ran through Jude, even though Zero’s lips hadn’t touched his skin.

Zero placed his hands on Jude’s hips. As much as Zero liked to tease Jude and draw things out, he desperately wanted to bend Jude over the desk and fuck him. As if he could read Zero’s mind Jude surged forward and their mouths smashed together. There was no finesse to the kiss, all tongue and teeth as their hips met and moved together.

Jude jerked back, breathing hard. Zero tried to follow him and continue the kiss, but Jude put a hand between them. “I’ve got a meeting,” he panted.

“So postpone it,” Zero said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Jude was the boss, after all, and Zero had other plans for him.

“I _can’t_,” Jude hissed.

“Why not?” Zero said innocently as he slipped a hand between them and squeezed Jude.

Jude’s eyes closed and his jaw went slack as Zero kneaded the hard flesh beneath his palm. Jude swallowed hard and his eyelids fluttered open.

“Fine,” Jude said, as if giving in only grudgingly, “but you need to stop doing that while I’m on the phone.”

Zero gave Jude one last rub and withdrew his hand. Jude gave Zero a well-earned look of suspicion as he reached for the phone. Zero waited until Jude had pressed the appropriate buttons and held the handset to his ear before sliding his hand around Jude’s hip to his ass. Jude gave Zero a warning look which Zero ignored, giving Jude’s ass a squeeze as he stared into Jude’s eyes.

In retaliation Jude switched the call to speaker. Zero smirked and pressed his fingers into the crease between Jude’s ass cheeks. Jude looked like he realized the horrible mistake he’d made, but the call was answered and it was too late for Jude to rectify it.

“Carol, hi,” Jude said, a catch in his voice as Zero rubbed Jude’s hole through two layers of material. “It’s Jude.”

“Jude, what a surprise!” Carol said, clearly unsurprised. “Are we going to have to reschedule?”

“Erm, yes?”

“I’ll let the others know.”

“Thank you,” Jude said, sounding confused.

“No problem. Tell Zero I said hi.” Carol disconnected the call, which was a good thing because Zero couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Was that insubordination?” Jude said as he dropped the handset back into the cradle. “I feel like that might’ve been insubordination.”

“Says the man who cancelled a meeting so he could have sex in his office.”

Jude’s expression at that comment was priceless and Zero laughed again. “Christ, I missed you,” he said, then kissed Jude until he forgot to be concerned that more people than Sarah knew what went on behind the locked doors of Jude’s office.

Jude looked like an innocent, but when he decided to go for something he wanted Jude didn’t let anything stand in his way. He tugged Zero’s shirt out of his jeans and slipped his hands beneath the material. Zero shivered as Jude stroked up and down his back, pulling Zero closer before pushing him back so Jude could get his hands on Zero’s chest.

Zero sucked in a breath when Jude’s hands moved lower, brushing over his stomach on the way to the waistband of his jeans. Zero stepped back when Jude gave him a little nudge. His breath caught as Jude went to his knees, taking Zero’s jeans and boxer briefs with him.

Jude kissed the leaking tip of Zero’s cock before lapping up the pre-come and licking it from his lips. He slid his mouth up and down Zero’s cock, getting it nice and wet. Zero moaned Jude’s name and watched through slitted eyes as Jude rose to his feet. Jude unfastened his slacks and shoved them down. He turned around and bent over the desk, the tails of his button-down all that covered his bare ass.

“Jude.” Zero swallowed hard at the sight before him.

“Fuck me,” Jude said.

Zero raised Jude’s shirt to expose his ass, then shoved it halfway up his back. He cupped Jude’s ass cheeks and slipped a finger between them. Zero froze in his explorations when he felt the slick oozing out of Jude’s hole.

“Jude?” Zero said again.

“I’m ready,” Jude said, his tone breathless, the back of his neck pink.

“You bastard,” Zero said softly. “You . . .” Zero’s brain nearly short-circuited at the thought of Jude preparing himself, then waiting loose and slick for Zero to return.

“I’m ready,” Jude repeated.

“Are you,” Zero said as he pressed two fingers inside Jude. They went in easily. Three caused Jude to gasp, and the tease of four rewarded Zero with a soft groan.

Zero would’ve teased Jude a little longer if he wasn’t already hard and aching himself. Zero grasped Jude’s hip and guided the head of his cock to Jude’s hole. He eased in, watching Jude stretch around him. Zero paused when the head of his cock had passed through the ring, then he pulled back out, enjoying the sight of Jude’s hole flaring open as the ridge of Zero’s cock passed out of him.

Zero did that twice more, but had to stop when his knees went weak at the stimulation on the bundle of nerves below the ridge. On the fourth thrust, Zero slid all the way inside Jude until his balls slapped against the back of Jude’s thighs. Jude’s gasp at the sensation was thankfully loud enough to cover Zero’s moan.

Zero fucked Jude slowly, trying to draw it out, but he’d been thinking about this since the jet took off three hours ago. Zero kept one hand on Jude’s hip and curled the other around his shoulder for leverage. He sped up, slamming into Jude harder.

Zero bit his lip, but he couldn’t stop all the sounds from coming out of his mouth. Muffled noises of desperation were punched out of Jude’s mouth, too, and Zero was really glad that Sarah had taken an early lunch.

Zero found a rhythm and almost immediately lost it as the heat coiling in his belly began to spread out. His muscles went taut and Zero emptied himself into Jude.

“Jesus,” Zero said when he could speak. He’d collapsed onto Jude’s back. “Did you . . . ?”

“No,” Jude said, his voice tight.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Zero said. He pushed himself upright and eased his softening cock out of Jude’s hole. A wash of come leaked out and ran down the inside of Jude’s thighs. “Right after I clean you up a little bit.”

Zero ignored Jude’s feeble protest as he carefully went to his knees. He licked his come off one thigh, then the other. His come continued to ooze out of Jude’s hole.

“Gonna have to stop this at the source,” Zero said, his breath feathering over Jude’s sensitive hole.

Jude shivered at the sensation, then shuddered at the first touch of Zero’s tongue. Zero lapped all around Jude’s stretched hole, then slipped his tongue inside it. Jude made a sound of shocked pleasure that was cut off when he bit down on something.

The muscles in Jude’s thighs trembled when Zero closed his mouth over Jude’s hole and sucked. Zero reached around Jude and clamped his fingers around the base of his cock. Zero wasn’t sure whether Jude’s muffled cursing was because he couldn’t come or because he was being thoroughly eaten out. Probably a little bit of both.

Eventually Zero took pity on Jude and sat back. He licked the come off his lips and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. “Can you turn around?”

“You are a complete and utter prick,” Jude said through gritted teeth since Zero still had his fingers around Jude’s cock, staving off his orgasm.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Zero said.

Jude managed to turn around with that incentive.

“Hold my shirt up,” Jude said. It had fallen down to cover Jude’s groin when he straightened, if not the cock that stood up under it. “I want to watch your lips stretch around my cock.”

Zero groaned, at the words as much as the image. Jude had the ‘good boy next door’ looks, but he had a filthy mouth when he wanted to. Zero released Jude’s cock and used both hands to raise the shirt tails.

Zero opened his mouth when Jude pressed the tip of his cock to his lips. He waited as patiently as he could (read: not very) as the head of Jude’s cock rested on this tongue, then slid across it until the head touched the back of his throat. Jude moved slowly in and out of Zero’s mouth a few times, then faster, harder. Zero pressed his tongue against the underside of Jude’s cock and Jude made a sound.

“I’m not going to last,” Jude said as he thrust into Zero’s mouth, choking him. “And it’s all. Your. Fault.” Jude punctuated each word with a spurt of come.

Zero swallowed and gently cleaned off Jude’s cock until Jude made a soft sound of protest and pulled out of his mouth. He caught Jude as Jude’s legs gave out. They leaned against each other, kneeling there on the floor, as they recovered. Once their breathing evened out and they thought they could stand they gave it a try.

Chuckling, they continued to lean on the other as they made their way to Jude’s private bathroom. They cleaned up and put their clothes to rights. Zero could walk without his legs collapsing now, but he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

Jude rolled his eyes. “Satisfied now?”

“It took the edge off,” Zero said. “But we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

“Four. Days,” Jude reminded him.

“Says the guy who fingered himself open this morning so I could fuck him over his desk.”

Jude blushed. “Not just this morning,” he said, raising his chin.

Zero was taken aback. “What?”

“Well,” Jude said, much too reasonably, “I couldn’t be sure that you wouldn’t come home early, so I did it every morning since you left.”

“What?” Zero said again.

Jude shooed Zero with his hand. “I’ve got a meeting to reschedule.”

“You . . .”

Jude winked. “I’ll see you at home later.”

“Yes,” Zero said. “Yes, you will. I’ll make sure we haven’t lost the key to the cuffs and that we have enough batteries for the dildo.” Challenge made.

Jude raised an eyebrow. “You do that.” And accepted.

Zero laughed. “I fucking love you, Jude. And not just because of the amazing sex, though that is a bonus.”

Jude placed his hands on either side of Zero’s face. “I love you, too, Gideon.” He pressed his lips to Zero’s.

Even though there was very little chance that either of them could get hard again so soon, they lingered over the kiss until they heard Sarah ‘accidentally’ drop a stapler on the floor to alert them to her return. They both snickered like twelve-year olds.

Zero gave Jude one last kiss then left, waving to Sarah on the way out of the office. He had a meeting with his agent about the Nike photoshoot he’d just done and then he had to get home. He hadn’t been kidding about the cuffs and the dildo.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For writing updates and Zude reblogs, follow me on Tumblr, where I’m [Spikedluv](http://spikedluv.tumblr.com/). Additionally, I’ve created a Zude-specific community on DW: [Team Zude](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
